eNTeRTaiNMeNT
by NekoRainbow
Summary: Killing and sacrificing at daytime aren't enough for Hidan. It follows him into his dreams and when Kakuzu finally loses his patience and wakes the zealot, Hidan demands another kind of entertainment... Rated M for yaoi/boyxboy and Hidan. KakuHida


"I KILL YOU FUCKERS! Fucking sacrifices your shitty mmbmbm-"

Kakuzu woke with a jolt and narrowed his eyes. He tried to cover his ears with the pillow.

"Aaaarggghhh! FUCK mmng! MMBMBH YOUR GUTS AND mnmnmb" His roommate cursed and screamed as he fought imaginary enemies in his sleep.

Kakuzu growled and tried harder to keep out the sounds, pressing his face down in the pillow.

Hidan began to strike around him and continued yelling.

Kakuzu forgot everything about sleep and sprang up. He slapped Hidan across the face and barred. "Shut. Up! I'm trying to SLEEP!"

Hidan was out of his bed in a second, ready to fight with arms up and clenched fists. He got dizzy from the sudden change of position and had to stumble a little to the left on one leg to regain his balance.

The act appeared even more comical, because he was only wearing the recommended, red-clouded pajamas-pants, and Kakuzu find it hard not to crack a smile and shatter his angry looks. And he looked angry, as he stood there with arms crossed over his bare chest, bed-hair, unmasked and only wearing boxers.

"What the fucking fuck is going on you little fucker?!"

"You're even more noisy awake." He replied, calm.

"It's fucking three A.M!"

"You were yelling in your sleep, I couldn't rest."

"The fuck do I care?! You piece of shit, I fucking kill you!"

"Whatever…" Kakuzu said, tired.

"It's not fucking over, you freaky ball of yarn! Entertain me!"

"Go back to sleep. Quiet." He had started to move toward his bed, when two slim, muscular arms snaked around his bare waist and he felt hot breath tickling his ear.

"'You sure Kuzu-chan? You'd rather sleep?" Hidan whispered.

Something wet and delicate touched his earlobe. His tongue. Kakuzu felt his breath being stuck in his throat before he remembered how to let it out.

Hidan's hands moved downwards. They slipped under the waistband of Kakuzu's underwear and made him flinch and suppress a moan.

Hidan felt straight, stray-like hairs under his fingertips. He drew his fingers through them and reached the root of his cold, calculative teammate's cock. It twitched below his soft stroke. He smiled like a cat and grabbed the member roughly.

Kakuzu gasped and jolted a little away.

Hidan followed and smirked, convinced he wouldn't get any more bothersome protests.

Kakuzu himself, hadn't given up on sleep just yet, even though Hidan's movement behind him illuminated a whole new, more… needy problem.

Fuck it, he was hard.

A little… Too much to bother about being tired, though.

He didn't like being dominated, in bed nor battle. Never! Unless, there were moneys involved off course…

Therefore, he turned around, which forced his alluring captor to let go of him. He threw Hidan on his bed and pulled his wrists over his head with one hand.

Under normal circumstances, he would have bound the Jashinist's hands to the headboard to prevent fluff like hugs and kisses - and off course for the sake of entertaining, but according to his current plan, that would not be necessary.

"You want sex?" It wasn't really a question, more a statement.

The albino blinked, startled. "No shit Sherlock!"

Kakuzu suppressed a smirk. "Fine," he said and let go, taking a step backwards. "Then go for it. But don't expect I'm gonna participate." He walked back to his own bed and laid down on top of the covers. As he laid there, on his back, hands fold behind his head, he looked like a first-class example of relaxing.

Hidan slowly rose and moved toward his mystical companion, who seemed as unbothered as ever.

"What the fuck do you mean?" he asked warily, but Kakuzu wasn't in his talkative corner.

"Help yourself" he groaned and closed his eyes.

Still, he could almost hear the wide grin spread across Hidan's face as realization finally stroke him. "Soooo… You want me to ride you? You want ME to fuck YOU? Fuck your cock?!"

"You talk too much. Hurry up, so I can get some peace."

But Hidan was already on his way. He used a single finger to poke the bulk in Kakuzu's boxers.

"Someone's horny, huh?" No answer.

He playfully let a finger slide down the sensitive scars, which formed a V down to his crotch. He earned a unnoticeable gasp. In a smooth motion he freed him from his underwear - this time Kakuzu managed to hold back the surprised sounds, when the cold October air in their room hit his cock.

His eyelids flew up and a moan escaped his lips as Hidan's tongue suddenly were all over his erect member. With one hand he clench the pillow, the other automatically found its way to Hidan's hair. Of old habit, he started to move his hand to control the blowjob.

Instantly Hidan jerked away.

"No fucking way!" he shouted. "Weren't you supposed to fucking relax?! I fucking dare you to stay put!"

His only answer was a groan, but the hand fell down. Slowly Hidan got back and began teasing the head with the tip of his tongue, much different from the needy sucks before. But they had done their work and Kakuzu's cock were mostly aroused and twitching with pleasure.

Hidan decided it was time to mess around a little, as he moved to other just as sensitive areas. His left hand's fingers kept mocking the bottom, while the right went upwards, where he unexpected started to play with Kakuzu's nibbles. He knew he took a chance here, but hesitation and mindfulness wasn't really his thing. He would rather just do his thing and face the consequences.

Even though, Hidan wasn't fully aware of HOW close he was to getting smashed into the opposite wall. With a great amount of self-restriction, Kakuzu managed not to. He asked for this, and he wasn't about to back down now.

He was way, too stubborn to let the hot waves of pleasure show on his face or voice, but he hadn't realized just how skilled this man was. Intentionally he planned to sleep through this - naïvely, he now knew.

Hidan placed his mouth above one of his nipples and began sucking. The sensation were overwhelming…

He moaned.

Auch… One powerful blow to his dignity… He began feeling way too much like the albino's bitch, and that was NOT where this was going!

His eyes almost burned holes in Hidan, who winced. "Done messing around? Ready to get real?" He spoke angrily, sex boiling in his voice.

Hidan had to swallow a couple of times before he could answer. "I'm, mm, my ass is not ready… I have to pre…"

"Strip."

"What?!"

"Strip."

He did as he was told. His cloth ended up in a messy pile on the floor, himself sitting awkwardly in the end of the bed half-aroused, and not sure what to do next. A rough voice came to his rescue.

"Turn your ass this way or I won't be able to watch." Again, he obeyed. "Use your fingers, if you need them, or hurry up sit down on my cock!" His cock indeed looked inpatient, all hard and lusty. "Make sure I get a good view either way."

Hidan's face was burning red, but still, he sat on his knees, leaned forward, and began sucking on his fingers to make the penetration less painful, and then reached backward to insert the first finger. He played a little around the entrance before suddenly pushing in, letting out a little cry, because of the weird angle the awkward position triggered.

"Ka-kaku… I please… Fuck me! I can't fucking do this properly!" He complained, but kept thrusting the finger in and out.

"Oh, looks fine from here." A deep, sexy voice told him.

He felt the sound go directly to his crotch where his dick got harder just from that. Those five simple words spoken by this certain man, did more, than any fingers could ever do.

"Pl-please! Ah-h!"

Kakuzu watched the ass pointing his way. He watched as Hidan sucked his fingers, and he followed the string of saliva connecting hand and lips, before the distance was too big and it broke. Then he watched the index finger go in as the first. The dark nail polish created a pretty contrast to Hidan's pale skin.

Even Hidan's asshole had a whitish color, which was somewhat unusual. And right now, that unique asshole was trembling and sucking in its owner's finger.

Kakuzu had a hard time brushing off Hidan's fucking-request, but again; he would not bow. He seriously considered telling him yes, but he enjoyed himself too much.

Then a second finger went in, and a few minutes later a third. Hidan moaned for each thrust and started rocking back and forth to meet them. It was about here, Kakuzu began feeling a little set off… His arousal thirsted after the hot, slick surroundings only butt-fucking gave it.

Luckily, Hidan seemed to need the real thing just as much his partner.

"Fu-fucking Satisfi-ah-ed?" he hissed.

"Get your ass over here, I'm getting bored." A straight lie but neither cared.

Hidan pulled out and seated himself over Kakuzu's groin facing the headboard. He started panting even before they touched. He placed his hands on Kakuzu's chest searching for support, but found nothing but hard, undisguisable lust. Somehow, it encouraged him.

He roughly thrust down, pain shooting through his body as their moans mixed in the suddenly heavy air. Hidan wasn't scared of getting hurt, actually, the pain-induced sensation made his mind go blank. After all, pain was a gift from his god, and no fucking way he could ever ignore nor feel uncomfortable in its presence.

He wasted a few second adjusting to Kakuzu's size, where fingers honestly didn't compete at all… More like fisting. If Kakuzu really had cared about romance at all, it must have been hard finding a partner, who could even take in his monster cock. But he didn't care about whether he hurt - or even killed - the other and Hidan loved the pain.

He began moving up and down slowly, still with both hands on Kakuzu. They were both quite for now, just getting used to the sex. Kakuzu felt a little useless - not that he cared, but he still rose on elbows to get a better look at Hidan face.

His hair was messy and eyes half-shut. The mouth was open and discovered a red tongue laying passively behind straight teeth. Suddenly he threw his head back, moaning aloud. _Prostate,_ Kakuzu concluded. Hidan sped up the pace and Kakuzu started meeting his thrusts, earning him more moans and gasps.

Hidan wanted to jack off, but as soon as his hands mention motion, awoke his yet pretty inactive seme, and restrained them by dicking his nails into the soft flesh around his wrists.

"No." He growled. Then he let go, blood trickling from eight identical half-moons on white flesh. He reached up and started playing with the other's nipples, which were already swollen and stiff. A constant stream of moans and hisses flew down to him as pre-cum started dripping from the tip of Hidan's cock.

Kakuzu himself felt pressure building, and moved a hand down and started jerking off his fuck-buddy.

Hidan couldn't help a muffled sound over this rare, unselfish act. Both went harder and faster, but just as Hidan was about to get off, Kakuzu stopped. _So this is how we're gonna play, fuckface?_ Hidan thought and put more effort into his actions to make up for the sudden loose of sensation.

¤¤¤V¤¤¤

Kakuzu saw Hidan's muscles clench and knew he was close to cumming. He also felt how Hidan's ass tightened around his cock, and stopped moving his hand. He believed, that he had participated enough and was now ready to play a bit with his prey. He watched an annoyed expression go over Hidan's face, as he was denied release on the verge, but soon pure pleasure seized his whole body and he screamed as Kakuzu repeatedly rammed into him, hitting his prostate every time.

After a last, hard thrust, which brought Kakuzu in down to the root, hitting directly on that certain spot that could make his whole body burn with pleasure, he ejaculated. His whole body tightened, and he arced his head back and screamed up to the roof as white cum shot all over his chest and his companion's lower belly.

Even Kakuzu couldn't hold back a deep, growling moan as he finally shot his hot semen up Hidan's ass.

Hidan was already going limp, Kakuzu noticed, and now his totally wasted uke fell down on his chest - after pulling the cock out - and muffled closer, like a child.

"Fuck, that was… fun…" He mumbled with a sleepy smile.

"Get off me, Hidan, or I kill you."

"Hmmpf - Fuck NO!"

Kakuzu was too exhausted to win a discussion, so he simply shoved a butt-naked Hidan out of his bed.

Hidan was up in a second, trying to clench his fists, but his whole body reeked weakness and he could barely stand. Still, his eyes were furious as he - covered semen, and with the same liquid leaking from his asshole - stomped toward his own bed, mumbling something similar to: "I hope you fucking die, fucking fuckface!"

Kakuzu couldn't help but smirk.

¤¤¤V¤¤¤

The next morning, he awoke to the sweet sound of Hidan's lovely cursing. Between all the 'fuck's, he figured the subject of his companion's anger to be 1) He was covered in dried semen (which would be 'one fucking hell to get fucking rid of') and 2) His back and butt 'fucking hurt like Jashin's damned hell'.

It was even more fun when Leader-sama called them to his office to assign their missions and he asked, so Hidan - blushing like crazy and stuttering - had to try to explain why he kept on grabbing his own ass…


End file.
